Baby (episode)
Baby is the sixth episode of the second season of Baby. It is the last episode of season two and the twelfth episode of the series overall. Synopsis As Brando's latest video sends shock waves through Collodi, Chiara plots her revenge, and Ludo seeks refuge from her stalker. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Chiara and Ludo make up after their fight. Ludo's stalker shows up at the school and meets Tommaso. He pretends to be Ludo's dad and claims that he has heard Ludo talk about Tommaso before. Tommaso quickly realizes the man is lying and that he is likely Ludo's stalker. He gets very worried and tells Ludo to report it to the police. Fiore gives Chiara keys to a new apartment that he has rented for the escorts to make them feel more secure. Chiara goes to browse it on her own and sees Natalia there, who tells her that Damiano seems very sad. Chiara and Brando's parents all see the video that Brando posted of the two of them having sex. They are all horrified and Brando's dad agrees to let Chiara be the face of the marketing campaign instead of Perla, in exchange for their forgiveness of Brando posting the video. Chiara and Brando both have to apologize to their parents. Chiara reaches out to the other prostitute she met the other night for a favor. She needs to get blackmail on Brando to make him delete the video he has. The girl says she is happy to help. She finds Brando's father at a club and approaches him. They have sex in the bathroom and the girl videotapes it all to send to Chiara. Brando asks Fabio if he will continue their relationship, but Fabio says the only way he will forgive Brando and continue with him is if Brando comes out of the closet to everyone at school. Brando tells Fabio that he knows he can't do that. Chiara and Damiano reconnect and have sex. Chiara leaves him a note telling him that she wants to move forward with him, but that she is not the perfect girl he thinks she is and that if he wants to know the truth she will tell him. Damiano realizes he is being followed by a man that his father hired. He follows the man to his office, which Damiano breaks into. Damiano sees photos of himself in addition to photos of Chiara and Ludo. He sees photos of them with older men and realizes that Chiara is an escort. He tears up. Ludo, scared because of her stalker, agrees to go with Chiara to the apartment Fiore rented. Fiore is very pleased to see Ludo in the apartment, under his control again. He tells the girls that he will handle the stalker situation. Fiore casually meets Ludo's stalker and pays her, thanking the man for scaring Ludo into coming back to Fiore. Cast Main *Benedetta Porcaroli as Chiara Altieri *Alice Pagani as Ludovica *Riccardo Mandolini as Damiano Younes *Chabeli Sastre Gonzalez as Camilla Govender Rossi *Brando Pacitto as Fabio Fedeli *Lorenzo Zurzolo as Niccolo Govender Rossi *Giuseppe Maggio as Fiore *Mirko Trovato as Brando Recurring *Galatea Ranzi as Elsa *Tommaso Ragno as Director Fedeli *Massimo Poggio as Arturo Altieri *Max Tortora as Roberto *Mehdi Nebbou as Khalid Younes *Lorenzo Gleijeses as Martino *Federica Lucaferri as Virginia *Denise Capezza as Natalia *Alessia Scriboni as Sofia *Sergio Ruggeri as Vittorio *Filippo Marsili as Carlo Quotes Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes